Protecting Elkara
by Appleiam
Summary: Well, this is an a rank mission for Neji and Tenten. They are to train Elkara into a ninja, after that hand her to Nukoy and Accie. To see what happens in the mission please read and review the story!


Protecting Elkara:

Hi guys! This story is made partly for my friend Yin, for she made a story really good for me to read.

Chapter 1:

"Hi Neji!" As usual, Neji is the first to be at the training grounds.

"Hn."

After about an hour, Lee, the watermelon head and Gai, their sensei, showed up.

"Yosh! My youthful students! I have something to announce!" Gai said and showed a nice guy pose. His teeth sparkled as a 'PING'.

"What?" Neji asked impatiently.

"I, Maito Gai, your faithful teacher, is going to send you to this place called London! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" Gai said.

"Cut it off! What is the bloody mission?" The white eye Hyuuga asked impatiently.

"Ehem, Neji, my rival, you really need to have more patience." Lee said.

"…"

"Ok! I am going to send you on an A rank mission. You two will be packing your stuffs now. Your plane will come and pick you up very soon" Before Gai can finish, Tenten popped in.

"What do you mean 'you two'?" Tenten asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Lee isn't going with you, so only you and Neji are going.

"Oh Gai sensei!" (I bet you know who said this)

"Lee!"

Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tenten and Neji sweat dropped.

"Gai sensei, are you going to tell us about the mission?" Tenten asked. She really wanted to kill them.

"Err….sorry, You are suppose to protect a girl called Elkara….what a strange name. Make her into a strong girl or a ninja. After that, bring her to Nukoy and Accie……strange names again. Tickets for the plane are given to you now. You will live in a hotel for a week when you find the girl. After you find the girl, start training her."

"Where will we sleep then?" Tenten asked.

"Where ever you want. Oh! You can take your time training Elkara, bring her to Nukoy only when she is strong. Bye!" After that, Gai and Lee disappeared in a puff.

……_maybe staying with Neji by myself is not that bad……much better then staying with Lee myself. At least Neji is good at fighting…well Lee is good too……Neji is better looking than Lee……Ahhhhh! What the heck am I thinking about? Tenten thought._

"Tenten, stop daydreaming and go packing."

"Go eat daisies, dude!" The weapon's master mumbled.

Neji flinched.

So, Neji and Tenten went packing.

At Neji's room:

"Hm…..nothing really to pack…..money……shirts….pants…….bandages…… How about hair ties?"

"I'll wait Tenten at the training grounds." Neji mumbled.

Neji waited at the training grounds about half an hour.

"Women……"Neji mumbled and went to find Tenten.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten shrieked.

"What?" Neji actived his byakugan to see what happened to Tenten.

"Ah……." Neji started blushing.

"Where the heck is my damn hair ties?" Tenten shouted and ran out of her door wearing nothing.

JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHAHA!

Tenten shouted and ran out her door wearing a dress!

"ONG!" Neji start nose bleeding.

"What are you staring at?" Tenten shouted.

"You wear a dress, and you put your hair down."

"What is the matter with that? I didn't do that on purpose! My hair ties are gone and my training clothes are still wet! I can only change on the mission when they are dry!"

"Why don't you just wear your training clothes when we met?" Neji stated.

"It is dirty cause I fell in a puddle of mud when I came home." Tenten said.

Sigh.

"I will give you my hair ties. Can we go now?" Neji asked impatiently as he hand his other hair ties to Tenten.

"Thanks a lot! Let's go." Tenten said as she grabbed her bags.

They went to the airport and went on the airplane to London. Their seats are quite good. It is first class and beside the window.

Tenten started cleaning her weapons.

Neji started to mediate.

A lady came over and asked Neji, "Sir? Do you want some wine?"

"What are you talking about? I am just 13!" Neji shouted at the poor lady.

"OH…….sorry sir……." Suddenly the lady saw Tenten and her weapons.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Terrorists! Help! Beware! People….."

Everyone on the plane started screaming.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Neji shouted at the lady.

"Shut up, Neji!" Tenten mumbled. "We are ninjas, from Konoha! Don't be scared."

"….." Everyone on the plane quieted.

A man on the plane saw Neji and laughed.

"He is blind! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"….." Neji's veins popped out.

"GO TO HELL!" Neji screamed and is about to use his new 124 hands on the stupid man when Tenten suddenly popped in front of him.

"Err…..he is not blind……"

"But he had white eyes!"

"Shut up dude! Let me finish! He the famous Hyuuga Neji!"

Everyone started saying all those oh and ah, plainly, they heard of the famous Hyuuga genies too.

Finally, they got to London.

"AHHHH! Let's go find Elkara!" Tenten assnounced to Neji.

"Fine."

End of chapter.

Hope you like it! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
